publicationfandomcom-20200215-history
Yakaryilmaz Abuzer 1978
The scientific publications by ABUZER YAKARYILMAZ, PhD 2011 (Bogazici University). homepage PhD Thesis Classical and quantum computation with small space bounds, Advisor: A. C. Cem Say, Bogazici University (Istanbul), 2011 (Defended in November 2010). arXiv Upcoming #'Automata and quantum computing', A. Ambainis, A. Yakaryılmaz. arXiv. #'Magic coins are useful for small-space quantum machines, '''A.C.C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz. ECCC arXiv 2016 #'More On''' Quantum, Stochastic, and Pseudo Stochastic Languages with Few States, A. Shur, A. Yakaryılmaz, Natural Computing, Vol. 15, No. 1, pp. 129-141, 2016. DOI arXiv. #*'Quantum, Stochastic, and Pseudo Stochastic Languages with Few States', UCNC2014: LNCS Vol. 8553, pp. 327-339, 2014 (13th International Conference on Unconventional Computation and Natural Computation). DOI #'Can one quantum bit separate any pair of words with zero-error?', A. Belovs, J. A. Montoya, A. Yakaryılmaz. arXiv #*'Looking for pairs that hard to separate: A quantum approach', A. Belovs, J. A. Montoya, A. Yakaryılmaz, CIAA2016, LNCS, 2016 (21st International Conference on Implementation and Application of Automata) #'Language recognition power and succintness of affine automata', M. Villagra, A. Yakaryılmaz, UCNC2016, LNCS, 2016 (The 15th International Conference on Unconventional Computation and Natural Computation) arXiv #'Affine computation and affine automaton', A. Díaz-Caro, A. Yakaryılmaz, CSR2016: LNCC Vol. 9691, pp. 1-15, 2016 (11th International Computer Science Symposium in Russia). arXiv #'New results on the minimum amount of space, '''Z. Bednárová, V. Geffert, K. Reinhardt, A. Yakaryılmaz, International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science, Vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 259-281, 2016. DOI arXiv #*'The minimum amount of useful space: New results and new directions'','' K. Reinhardt, A. Yakaryılmaz, DLT2014:LNCC Vol. 8633, pp. 315-326, 2014 (Developments in Language Theory). DOI #'''Debates with small transparent quantum verifiers, A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say, H. G. Demirci, International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science, Vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 283-300, 2016. DOI arXiv #*DLT2014: LNCC Vol. 8633, pp. 327-338, 2014 (Developments in Language Theory). DOI 2015 # Classical automata on promise problems, V. Geffert, A. Yakaryılmaz, Discrete Mathematics and Theoretical Computer Science, Vol. 17, No.2, pp. 157-180, 2015. OpenAccess ECCC arXiv #*DCFS2014: LNCC Vol. 8614, pp. 126-137, 2014 (16th International Workshop on Descriptional Complexity of Formal Systems). DOI # The complexity of debate checking, H. G. Demirci, A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz, Theory of Computing Systems, Vol. 57, No. 1, pp. 36-80, 2015. DOI # Unary probabilistic and quantum automata on promise problems, A. Gainutdinova, A. Yakaryılmaz, DLT2015 : LNCS Vol. 9168, pp. 252-263, 2015 (Developments in Language Theory). DOI arXiv. # Classical and quantum counter automata on promise problems, M. Nakanishi, A. Yakaryılmaz, CIAA2015: LNCS Vol. 9223, pp. 224-237, 2015 (20th International Conference on Implementation and Application of Automata). DOI arXiv. # On discerning strings with finite automata, 'A. Yakaryılmaz, J. A. Montoya, 2015 Latin American Computing Conference (CLEI), IEEE, pp. 1-5, 2015. DOI 2014 #'Quantum finite automata: A modern introduction,'A.C.C. Say, A, Yakaryılmaz. Computing with New Resources, LNCS Vol. 8008, pp. 208-222, 2014. DOI arXiv #'Finite state verifiers with constant randomness, A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz. Logical Methods in Computer Science, Vol. 10, No. 3, 2014. DOI arXiv ERRATA #*CiE2012: LNCS Vol. 7318, pp. 646-654, 2012 (Computability in Europe: Turing Centenary Conference). DOI #'Finite automata with advice tapes', U. Kucuk, A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz. International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science, Vol. 25, No. 8, pp. 987-1000, 2014. DOI #* DLT2013: LNCS Vol. 7907, pp. 301-312, 2013 (Proceedings of the 17th International Conference on Developments in Language Theory). DOI #'New size hiearchies for two-way non-uniform automata', K. Khadiev, A. Yakaryılmaz, 2014. NCMA2014: Short paper appeared in a local prooceedings, pp. 13-18, 2014 (Sixth Workshop on Non-Classical Models for Automata and Applications). #'Classical and quantum realtime alternating automata', H. G. Demirci, M. Hirvensalo, K. Reinhardt, A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz, 2014. NCMA2014: books@ocg.at Vol. 304, pp. 101-114, 2014 (Sixth Workshop on Non-Classical Models for Automata and Applications). arXiv #'Very narrow quantum OBDDs and width hierarchies for classical OBDDs', F. Ablayev, A. Gainutdinova, K. Khadiev, A. Yakaryılmaz, 2014. DCFS2014: LNCC Vol. 8614, pp. 53-64, 2014 (16th International Workshop on Descriptional Complexity of Formal Systems). DOI arXiv #'Implications of quantum automata for contextuality', J. Rashid, A. Yakaryılmaz, 2014. CIAA2014: LNCC Vol. 8587, pp. 318-331, 2014 (19th International Conference on Implementation and Application of Automata). DOI arXiv #'Unary languages recognized by two-way one-counter automata', M. De Biasi, A. Yakaryılmaz, 2014. CIAA2014: LNCC Vol. 8587, pp. 148-161, 2014 (19th International Conference on Implementation and Application of Automata). DOI arXiv 2013 #'Tight bounds for the space complexity of nonregular language recognition by real-time machines', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science, Vol. 24, No. 8, pp. 1243-1253, 2013. DOI arXiv #'Real-time vector automata', O. Salehi, A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say, 2013. FCT2013: LNCS Vol. 8070, pp. 293-304, 2013 (Proceedings of the 19th International Symposium on Fundamentals of Computation Theory). DOI arXiv #'One-counter verifiers for decidable languages', A. Yakaryılmaz. CSR2013: LNCS Vol. 7913, pp. 366-377, 2013 (Proceedings of the 8th International Computer Science Symposium in Russia). DOI ECCC arXiv #'Quantum alternation', A. Yakaryılmaz. CSR2013: LNCS Vol. 7913, pp. 334-346, 2013 (Proceedings of the 8th International Computer Science Symposium in Russia). DOI #'Public qubits versus private coins', A. Yakaryılmaz, 2013. The prooceedings of Workshop on Quantum and Classical Complexity, pp. 45-60, 2013. (Univeristy of Latvia Press, ISBN: 978-9984-45-743-7) Proceedings ECCC #'Proving the power of postselection', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. Fundamenta Informaticae, Vol. 123, No. 1, pp. 107-134, 2013. DOI arXiv Correction #*'Probabilistic and quantum finite automata with postselection', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. Technical Report (arXiv). A preliminary version of this paper appeared in the Proceedings of Randomized and Quantum Computation (satellite workshop of MFCS and CSL 2010), pages 14-24, 2010. 2012 #'Computation with multiple CTCs of fixed length and width', A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz. Natural Computing, Vol. 11, No. 4, pp. 579-594, 2012. DOIERRATA #*'Computation with narrow CTCs', A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz. UC2011: LNCS Vol. 6714, pp. 201-211, 2011 (Proceedings of the 10th International Conference on Unconventional Computation). DOI arXiv #'Superiority of one-way and realtime quantum machines', A. Yakaryılmaz. RAIRO-Theoretical Informatics and Applications, Vol. 46, No. 4, pp. 615–641, 2012. DOI #*'Superiority of one-way and realtime quantum machines and new directions', A. Yakaryılmaz. NCMA2011: pp. 209-224, 2011 (Proceedings of the Third Workshop on Non-Classical Models of Automata and Applications). arXiv #'Quantum counter automata', A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz. International Journal of Foundations of Computer Science, Vol. 23, No. 5, pp. 1099-1116, 2012. DOI arXiv #*A preliminary version of this paper appeared in the Proceedings of Randomized and Quantum Computation (satellite workshop of MFCS and CSL 2010), pages 25-34, 2010. #'Superiority of exact quantum automata for promise problems', A. Ambainis, A. Yakaryılmaz. Information Processing Letters, Vol. 112, No. 7, pp. 289-291, 2012. DOI arXiv #'Quantum computation with write-only memory', A. Yakaryılmaz, R. Freivalds, A. C. C. Say, R. Agadzanyan. Natural Computing, Vol. 11, No. 1, pp. 81-94, 2012. DOI arXiv #*'Quantum computation with devices whose contents are never read', A. Yakaryılmaz, R. Freivalds, A. C. C. Say, R. Agadzanyan. UC2010: LNCS Vol. 6079, pp. 164-174, 2010 (Proceedings of the 9th International Conference on Unconventional Computation). DOI #*'Quantum function computation using sublogarithmic space (poster)', A. C. C. Say, A. Yakaryılmaz. QIP2010: (13th Workshop on Quantum Information Processing), Zurich, Switzerland, 2010. arXiv 2011 #'Unbounded-error quantum computation with small space bounds', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. Information and Computation, Vol. 209, No. 6, pp. 873-892, 2011. DOI arXiv #*'Languages recognized with unbounded error by quantum finite automata', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. CSR2009: LNCS Vol. 5675, pp. 356-367, 2009 (Proceedings of the Fourth International Computer Science Symposium in Russia). DOI arXiv #*'Language recognition by generalized quantum finite automata with unbounded error (poster)', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. TQC2009: (4th Workshop on Theory of Quantum Computation, Communication, and Cryptography), Waterloo, Canada, 2009. arXiv 2010 #'Succinctness of two-way probabilistic and quantum finite automata', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. Discrete Mathematics & Theoretical Computer Science, Vol. 12, No. 4, pp. 19-40, 2010. OpenAccess arXiv #*A preliminary version of this paper was presented at AutoMathA2009 (Liege, Belgium, 2009). #'Languages recognized by nondeterministic quantum finite automata', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. Quantum Information and Computation, Vol. 10, No. 9-10, pp.747-770, 2010. LINK arXiv #'A new family of nonstochastic languages', R. Freivalds, A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say. Information Processing Letters, Vol. 110, No. 10, pp. 410-413, 2010. DOI 2009 #'Efficient probability amplification in two-way quantum finite automata', A. Yakaryılmaz, A. C. C. Say.Theoretical Computer Science, Vol. 410, No. 20, pp. 1932-1941, 2009. DOI (Presented at SATA2008) #*M.S. Thesis: Efficient Two-Way Quantum Finite State Automata, Bogazici University, Turkey, 2007. LINK